Two Princes
by LilacRose23
Summary: SONG FIC Kagome gets two proposals at the same time, oh what is a girl to do!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sob, but I do own Kirara!! holds up her stuffed Kirara doll See! Bought and paid for, it's all legal I don't own any rights to Spin Doctors, nor to their song "Two Princes"!  
  
Two Princes  
  
I glanced around quickly and with no sign of the ever vigilant Inuyasha waiting to pounce, I made a swift break for the well. The muscles in my legs pushed themselves to their limits as I sprinted through the deep grass. I didn't want to risk his sensitive ears picking up on the sound of the wheels being whipped by the grass so I left my brand new mountain bike outside Kaede's hut. It was one of the gifts I received for my graduation. It felt strange not to be wearing my school uniform in this era, but a little comforting as well.  
  
For the past 3 years, I always had to deal with the odd stares, the lewd grins or the scornful frowns and now only the curious glances at the denim jeans and short shirt that left just a sliver of my midriff showing. Even that sliver sent Inuyasha into a tirade over the "stupid fashion styles of the stupid humans in the stupid future," and out of the village on a fit.  
  
I didn't understand what his problem was, but given the looks my companions had, I think they did and refused to tell me. Frankly his attitude worried me and yet at the same time just pissed me off. He was even worse now about my trips home.  
  
I gave up the better part of two years of my life to tracking down the Shikon no Tama, regardless of the fact that it was my fault that it broke in the first place. I had to make up the lost time at school by doing an extra year. Even though the Shikon had been complete and safely returned to my possession, Inuyasha behaved like a child who was having his toy taken away whenever I remotely mentioned returning home. Even Shippou was disgusted but I refused to listen to it. It was odd not to have all my friends in class with me, but I didn't' have much time for friends anyway. I dedicated that extra year solely to finishing school and graduating, giving up my weekends to return to the Sendoku Jidai and study under Kaede. I had decided to take up my miko training with the wise old woman and my mother thoroughly supported my decision. Jii-san was ecstatic that I would follow in his steps as the keeper over the shrine and taken it upon himself to try and teach me as well. I didn't have the heart to tell him that his scrolls were better served for kindling for the fire at night, but bless him he tried.  
  
I focused completely on my school studies, much to the praise of my teachers who were sympathetic with me for all the time I had spent 'sick' and gave me all their support and aid. I finished high school with flying colors, better grades than I was making previously.  
  
Shippou lived with Sango and Miroku, as they thought it best that the rambunctious kitsune shouldn't be bothering Kaede all the time. They had fulfilled their promises to each other and were married shortly after we finished our quest. I stood witness, along side Inuyasha at the ceremony and felt a great swell of happiness for my friends. No matter what tragedy that triggered our meeting, it ended with joy and love. Inuyasha said nothing during the whole ceremony, and didn't even look my way once., something that hadn't surprised me, but still had hurt. There was no child yet for the two of them, but I had a good feeling it wasn't for lack of trying on either of their parts. ((gonna add some Kagome descriptions))  
  
We had all changed so much in the past few years. Shippou had shot up in height, reaching my waist from the top of his head. I could only attribute it to youkai adolescence and as much as Inuyasha kicked and screamed at the idea, I traveled with Shippou to Kouga's clan for a few days, while Shippou learned what this stage in his life meant. It changed him, he didn't embrace me anymore, and didn't curl up in my sleeping bag at night, a fact that both relieved and saddened me. I knew now, how my mother must have felt, watching me leave the safety of her home as I traveled through the well.  
  
Inuyasha changed as well, and overnight he grew taller himself, reaching a height that would almost challenge his brother's. He didn't say anything but once in a while I would catch him stretching out his arms and legs, as the muscles and joints pulled. His face chiseled out into a sharpness that was befitting him, lengthening his neckline and gave his whole persona a different shape. I rather liked it, the rare occasions that I could hug him without him acting like a jerk, it was like coming home, and feeling perfectly safe in those strong arms. I remembered the boyish face I had first seen on that fateful morning of my 15th birthday, and now saw the face of a man.  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw swift movements from the woods and doubled my efforts.  
  
'You're not going to stop me,' I thought angrily but I was no match for his speed and felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha, I'm going home!" I yelled and spun to face him. It wasn't Inyasha though, it was worse!  
  
"Oh, hello Kouga-kun," I said, forcing a friendly smile on my face. He gave me his normal charming smile, holding my hands in his tightly. If Inuyasha was hard to get off my back about going home, Kouga was damned near impossible. Of course, I couldn't tell him how I was getting home, then who knew what could happen. He might try and follow me back and that could be trouble.  
  
"Kagome, my dearest," he cooed and tried to pull me into a tight embrace, but I pulled back. He smiled, misinterpreting my actions for shyness.  
  
"No need to act so, my mate," he said, "It is perfectly natural for those in love to embrace in romantic interludes in the woods."  
  
I was stumped. How could anyone be so completely oblivious to what should be an obvious clue. Even Houjou-kun had backed off, noticing the signals once I was around him long enough to give them off, and with out my friends to encourage him.  
  
My ears caught the familiar faint sound of the air being stirred up, and in the back of my mind, I knew Inuyasha was coming and fast. I didn't need a fight right now, I needed to get home and relax for a few hours.  
  
"Listen Kouga, I have some matters to attend to, but I will talk to you later, alright?" I said, trying to back my way towards the well, but he held onto my hand, his callused fingers rubbing my skin in small circles  
  
"Well I shall have to come with you," he said, flashing me what he thought was a charming smile. It was only getting on my nerves. Inuyasha was getting closer by the second.  
  
"I'm going home and -". Bad move Kagome, my mind whispered as I realized I was just setting myself up further and further in failure.  
  
"Perfect, I think it is time that I meet your pack," he grinned and Kagome sighed, this was not her day.  
  
"Kouga, listen-"she began and felt the wave of energy that embodied Inuyasha sweep over her.  
  
"Damn you wolf," Inuyasha howled, leaping from the foliage with his eyes blazing in fury. Kouga quickly stepped to the side, sweeping me behind him with one arm.  
  
"I'm spending time with MY woman, dog face, so why don't you go...fetch or something," he said with a grin on his lips. I felt my gut sink as Inuyasha began growling loudly.  
  
"That's it! I've been taking it easier on you since Kagome asked me to, but that was the last straw. You're not so tough now without your shards, and I'm going to kick you're a-"he howled.  
  
"SIT!" I yelled quickly and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. I ran around Kouga quickly and sighed. This was definitely not my day.  
  
"I will not, and cannot deal with you guys fighting again today!" I shouted, "I need to go home and relax and neither of you are going to ruin that."  
  
Inuyasha was still struggling to lift his head from the ground and Kouga just crossed his arms. "I came to talk to you about something important and dog breath had to interrupt," Kouga growled. I turned my head to glance at him, and my jaw dropped down to my knees as his expression went from arrogant to almost submissive, and he fell to a knee.  
  
'Oh, he can't be,' my brain yelled as he stared up at me with the most sincere expression I had ever seen on his face. Inuyasha had managed to raise himself up on his arms and his face looked even more shocked than mine.  
  
"Kagome, I've come to ask your pack's permission to bring you to my den, and make you my mate," he asked solemnly and I felt my whole body freeze. He couldn't be serious, there was no way he could be... but as I stared at his pose, the almost begging look in his eyes, I knew he was. Kouga was asking me to marry him.  
  
I could see Inuyasha's head turning from Kouga to me and back again, as if he were expecting one of us to speak. I couldn't. My voice caught in my throat. I knew Kouga had an infatuation with me, but never in my wildest dreams did I believe that he would propose!  
  
"Kagome," I heard whispered beside me and I turned to look at Inuyasha. He had risen up to one knee as well, and his eyes were soft. I stared at him, and watched as he reached inside his haori and pulled something out. His face was flushed, and his whole body radiated nervousness.  
  
"I was going to wait till there was....a better time," he whispered and I felt my skin tingle at the tone in his voice, "But I can't let you slip from my fingers before I've had a chance to tell you."  
  
I swallowed painfully as I whispered, "Tell me?"  
  
He smiled shyly, "I love you." I felt my jaw drop even farther as his hand opened and inside was a small velvet box. He cracked it open with one finger and inside lay a very simple, but beautiful ring. I stared at the ring as his voice spoke the answer to my silent question.  
  
"I've been working for your mother for months now, while you were in school. She let me work off the price," he smiled and I felt my heart light up.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga spoke and I turned my head to look at him. They were both waiting for an answer from me.  
  
One, two, princes kneel before you  
  
(that's what I said, now)  
  
Princes, princes who adore you  
  
(just go ahead, now)  
  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
  
(that's some bread, now)  
  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets  
  
(ain't in his head, now)  
  
"I am prince of my pack," Kouga began and Inuyasha growled quickly.  
  
"I am prince of the Western Lands," he said harshly and I saw Kouga's eyes narrow but he never looked away from my face.  
  
"I love you Kagome, I've loved you forever, I can give you whatever you desire, anything at all. The world will bow at your feet, all the wolf clans will honor your presence, your and our children will never know pain or suffering," he swore. "I can promise you a life of wealth, where as he can only promise you more suffering, cold winters, and no place to truly live. He is prince by birth, and would never be recognized as such by any of his peers. I am respected and revered by all the clans."  
  
This one, he got a pincely rocket  
  
(that's what I said now)  
  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
  
(ain't in his head, now)  
  
Marry him, your father will condone you  
  
(how 'bout that, now)  
  
Marry me, your father will disown you  
  
(he'll eat his hat, now)  
  
Inuyasha let off a whisper, "Kagome, what he says is true. I can't promise you everything he can. I don't know where we'll live, I don't know how comfortable we'll be. I can't promise you anything other than my eternal love, and the love I will have for our children." His hand reached forward and took my hand in his, his fingers sliding over mine gently. "You'll probably face isolation because of me. Being a hanyou is hard, but loving a hanyou is harder still. But Kagome, we've already faced so much. We've seen Hell and defeated it, and that has to count for something."  
  
Aww, marry him or marry me  
  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see  
  
Ain't got no future or a family tree-  
  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be....  
  
Inuyasha bent his head to kiss my hand, "You can choose him, or you can choose me. But I am the one that really loves you. I might not have realized it at first, because I was an idiot, but I love you because you are Kagome. Rash, passionate, powerful, shy, loving, gentle, beautiful Kagome. He only loved you because you could see the shards, I love you because of everything else. I might not have true titles or wealth or power, but," he smiled and turned my hand over, brushing his lips over my wrist, sending a wave of heat through my body.  
  
"I know you Kagome."  
  
I felt my heart stop in my throat as I smiled and grasped Inuyasha's hand firmly in mine, pulling him up to his feet.  
  
"Never bow to me Inuyasha, "I said gently and stepped into him, turning so my back rested against his chest. He slid his arms around my stomach, resting his hands gently on my abdomen. I could feel his cheek pressed against my temple as I looked to Kouga who was giving me a sad look.  
  
"Kouga, I've tried for years not to hurt you, and perhaps by waiting that long I did. I love Inuyasha, I have loved him for years, and know I will love only him for the rest of my life. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I choose him, now and forever."  
  
Kouga rose to both feet and nodded, "I think I always knew that Kagome, but I still wanted to try." He gave Inuyasha a measuring look .  
  
"I still don't like you dog face, but I will respect Kagome's decision. But if I smell one tear of sadness from her, I'll be feeding your bones to my pack by morning!"  
  
I felt a quick moment of anger at the continued threats till I saw the slight smile on Kouga's face. This was his way of admitting defeat, without seeming weak, and I think Inuyasha realized it.  
  
"Feh, anyday you feel like getting a beating, you come find me!" he growled but his voice was light. With that Kouga turned and ran away.  
  
I stood there, enveloped in Inuyasha's warm arms until he shifted and turned me, somehow never opening his arms to let me move far.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed and I smiled, rising up on tiptoes to catch his descending lips. Everything he meant was in that kiss and I felt a shiver of passion run through me as his hands slid down my back and scooped me up against him firmly.  
  
"Inuyasha," I gasped in astonishment and he laughed.  
  
"I guess a little too much time with Miroku has rubbed off on me," he whispered soflty and I grinned, running my hand up along his neck.  
  
"Oh I'm not complaining," I breathed against his lips and saw his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"You mean..." he asked, almost amazed at his luck. Everything in me was on fire and I grinned.  
  
"Well, let's go tell my mother the good news, and then we can do some celebrating of our own," I said, surprised at my own forwardness. Instincts inside me told me there was only one cure for this blaze in my blood and Inuyasha wouldn't mind in the least. He let out a happy shout and kissed me, before reaching for my hand and kissing it.  
  
"Before I forget," he said and slid the ring on my finger.  
  
"That way everyone will know that you're mine!" he said possessively, and I smiled.  
  
"Well, how will all those beautiful women know to keep their hands off of you?" I asked. His eyes lit up and his hand landed on the rosary around his neck.  
  
"I've been yours since the first day we met," he whispered thickly and quickly scooped me up in his arms, bounding for the well.  
  
"Don't want to keep your mother waiting," he said slyly and I grinned, thinking that if luck decided to finally smile on us, Mom would be gone and we could skip to the celebrating.


End file.
